Do Not Disturb -
by fuyu15
Summary: Kanda always seem to get interrupted whenever he is about to make a move on his moyashi. Its like taking Kanda's soba away when he's about to dig in. This story has nothing to do with soba. Brace yourselves for some Yullen sexytime.


_Author's note: My first fanfic! Ultimate OTP pair XD Enjoy!_

**Do not disturb –**

He gasped as his lips brushed against the older males. Blushing slightly, he let his hand travel under the other's shirt. He gently caressed the other's chest. Hearing the older male groan in his mouth, he felt himself getting hard. Their tongues danced and entwined with each other, moaning deeply in every kiss as they grind their hips together. When they broke off the kiss, both of them were flushed and their eyes were hazed with lust. Hearing the other panting, the older male felt himself harden and were trying his best to control himself and not just fuck him right there.

Moments past as both of them just stared at each other for a while, disbelieving of what they had both just done. The room was silent and only sounds of their breathing could be heard. When the older was about to make another move, the door suddenly burst open, sending shock to both males.

"Oi! So this is where you two have been hiding! I've been looking all over for you! Ne Yuu, where are you going?" a confused looking Lavi asked as Kanda was already out of the room.

"What did you two do anyway? I'm glad you're still alive Allen. You might have been killed by Kanda there."

Lavi laughed out and dragged a shocked looking Allen out of the room.

_Did he hear us?...Oh My God..What did I just do with Kanda back there..Wait. Where is Lavi taking me?.._

When Allen finally snapped out of his thoughts, he questioned the young bookman, "L-Lavi! Where are we going?.."

"Getting Yuu of course. We couldn't possibly let him escape now could we?.."

Lavi winked at Allen still dragging the poor boy. A blush crept across the cursed boy's face as he recalled what he just did with Kanda. Allen let himself being dragged along by a cheerful Lavi who didn't noticed at all what happened between the swordsman and the 15 year old boy. He was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they were already in the mass hall.

"Yuu~~" Lavi waved at Kanda when he spotted him on the other side of the room and dragged a trembling Allen towards Kanda's table.

"Che. Don't call me by my first name, baka usagi. You're lucky I'm not in the mood to slice you with my mugen today."

Kanda glared at Lavi, sending chills down the young bookman's spine. Lavi gave a nervous laugh and changed the subject by pushing Allen to sit next to Kanda.

"Anyways, you two sit here while I go and get Lenalee. Keep an eye on him Allen. Don't let yuu escape~"

The red head managed to flee away, chuckling before Kanda was able to slash him with his mugen. Allen shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to Kanda. He felt so nervous and was blushing furiously when he sensed that Kanda was eyeing at him, smirking at Allen's sight.

_OmgOmgOmgOmgOmg Damn it Kanda...He really have a sexy smirk...Think not dirty thoughts. Think not dirty thoughts._

Allen chanted these words in his heart trying his best not to get a hard on right there, especially in front of Kanda. The Japanese swordsman had his lips curved into an evil smirk as he enjoyed the sight of the poor boy trembling and blushing in front of him. He went closer towards the young boy and leaned down, whispering seductively in the younger male's ear, brushing his lips slightly against his ear.

"Aren't you a dirty little moyashi hmm?...After this I'm going to fuck you hard till you scream my name out loud...A punishment, for making me fall for you."

"K-kanda…ah-!"

Allen gasped and accidentally let out a slight moan escape from his lips as Kanda cupped the younger male's arousal, squeezing it gently. Allen quickly covered his mouth with both his hands trying his best to keep silent. After all, there were other people in this hall besides them and he wouldn't want to be seen in an embarrassing situation like this. The swordsman was having quite some fun teasing the younger boy that was next to him.

"K-kanda, don't – ah – we sh-shouldn't be doing this here..."

"Oh?...But you seem to get all excited already. I would have already fucked you just now if it weren't for that idiot Lavi who interrupted by barging in the room like that."

Allen felt Kanda's lips curved into a smirk against his ear, as Kanda's breath ghosted down his neck. Kanda's quick left hand slipped inside Allen's trousers and before Allen could protest, he muffled another moan with his hands still covering his mouth when Kanda took Allen's cock by his hand and rubbed the tip of his leaking cock with his thumb.

"Mph...Agh...Uhmph...!"

Allen's body grew weak to Kanda's touch and he slumped forward, looking down with his elbows on the table for support. Kanda was now stroking his cock and breathing down the younger boy's neck.

_That bastard Kanda...but his touches..just feel so good...But we're in public now for goodness sake. Can't he do it somewhere private...Wait...omg…did I just WANT Kanda to do this to me?..._

"Aghhh!"

Allen couldn't think straight with Kanda's skilful hands teasing him down there. Right now he felt an urge to buck his hips into Kanda's hands. The poor boy struggled to control his desire of fucking Kanda's hand. But the sexual desires in him overtook his self awareness, causing the 15 year old boy to push himself into Kanda's hand, longing more of the swordsman's touch. Kanda was aware of this and used his free hand to grip hard on Allen's hips, nailing the young exorcist on the bench and prevent him from bucking any further. Allen groaned in protest and the erotic sight of Allen flushed all over, his lips slightly parted, panting for air and chanting Kanda's name all over in a desperate and lustful tone definitely gave Kanda a hard on himself and he focused hard not to rip off the younger boy's trousers there and satisfy his own aching cock. He quickened his pace of moving his hands up and down Allen's throbbing cock.

"Ngh...I'm g-gonna come Kanda..."

"Just come moyashi..."

Kanda gave Allen's ear a lick and gave his cock a final stroke before the younger male released into his hand with a long and muffled moan and then let his head rest on the table facing Kanda. He was relieved that no one in the room heard the sinful noises he made. The younger exorcist was panting for air and his body was weak with pleasure. He widened his eyes and blushed all over when he saw Kanda took up his hand and licked Allen's seed off his hands. The swordsman smirked with pride when he saw Allen's reaction and leaned forward as he licked his lips slowly.

"I will devour you after this. That was only the appetizer."

Kanda gave an evil grin to the nervous and shaking boy on the table. The older exorcist's lustful voice somehow gave Allen a bad feeling about what Kanda has in store for him after this.

"Anyways, I was only teasing you, and you came so fast. That is why you are a bean sprout, moyashi." Kanda said clearly in a mocking tone.

Allen was not in the mood to argue in his state. He just lay there, pouted and blushed.

_Stupid Kanda..._

Kanda smirked when Allen did not fight back and was about to make another move when Lavi and Lenalee showed up.

_Oh great...another interruption… _Kanda frowned and crossed his arms in his usual manner and just gave a slight nod when Lenalee greeted him. Lavi got a "che" from Kanda instead.

"Allen kun, you don't seem well. Oh my...you're sweating." Lenalee spoke worriedly when she placed her palm on Allen's forehead.

"Allen seems just fine when I dropped him off with Yuu. That's weird…" the red head scratched his head looking at Kanda for answers.

"Che. The moyashi is just tired out."

Allen lifted his head up slowly and gave Lenalee and Lavi a reassuring smile that he's okay. He then shot Kanda a _and-who-is-the-one-responsible-for-tiring-me-out _look on his face.

"I'm fine so don't worry about me okay."

Allen smiled then tried to stand up but then his knees were still soft and wobbly from the incident before and Lavi managed to catch Allen before he fell to the ground.

"So-sorry about that.." Allen mumbled out, blushing at his weak state because of some stupid orgasm.

"Allen-kun, why don't you take a rest in your room for now?"

"Lenalee is right Allen. Yuu will carry you to your room so don't worry ne?"

"Ehh?" Allen was shocked and startled at Lavi's statement and turned to Lenalee who nodded in agreement.

"Kanda will do that...won't you Kanda?.."

Lenalee smiled at Kanda and somehow that was a threatening smile which made the swordsman twitch at the thought of him being hunted down by her crazy brother, Komui.

"Che."

Kanda got up and grabbed Allen, lifting him up. He flopped him over his shoulder as if he were some kind of bag and stormed off ignoring Allen's protests and demands to put him down.

"Take good care of Allen, Yuu~ Don't kill him~" Lavi voiced out, waving his hands from the back of Lenalee.

Lenalee smiled and sweat dropped as Kanda managed to shot Lavi a glare before storming off with his ponytail swinging and hitting Allen's face.

"Put me down stupid Kanda! Let me go! I can walk myself!"

"Shut up moyashi. Or you'll suffer more torture when we reach to your room."

Allen gasped and blushed when Kanda cupped Allen's buttocks with his right palm, his left hand still carrying Allen as he walked and headed towards the hallways. He swore he felt Kanda smirk and was relieved when the swordsman had stopped harassing his butt. That was only because they were still in public and that Kanda was drawing too much attention with him carrying Allen. The swordsman glared at every person who dares to look at them and emitted a dark, killing aura around him causing people around them to keep their distance away from Kanda. The younger male had long stopped struggling and sulked as he pushed Kanda's hair away from sweeping on his face.

…

Upon finally reaching Allen's room, Kanda simply threw the door open and slammed it shut with his foot. The younger teen was thrown on the bed and Kanda was eyeing him like a predator ready to make his attack at any moment. Allen shivered and blushed at the look Kanda gave him.

"Ahaha...ha..I think I'm feeling much better now. Thank you for your assistance Kanda. I shall be on my way out now."

Allen smiled nervously and tried to make his way out of the room as quickly as possible. The door knob was turned, opening the door slightly.

"and where do you think you're going moyashi?"

A stronger hand from behind the nervous teen, slammed the door back shut. The young exorcist was now trapped against the door with his soon-to-be lover cornering him.

Allen was trapped.

The boy could feel the swordsman's breath which tickled against his ear and down his neck. Allen shifted slightly and accidentally moved back which caused his buttocks to press against Kanda's groin. The swordsman hissed at the sudden friction against his lower region which was already hard. Before Allen knew it, he was already thrown against the door with Kanda grinding hard against his lower hip. Allen felt tightness at his lower area with the sound of Kanda moaning in his ear.

"ngh...mo..yashi.."

"K-Kanda...let me.."

Drawn by his urge and burning desire of pleasuring his needs, the young exorcist turned around and faced Kanda, pulling him into a deep tongue battling kiss. Kanda growled and slammed Allen back up against the door. That made Allen moan as the slight pain increased the intensity of the kiss. Kanda's right hand snaked under the younger exorcist's shirt, tweaking one of Allen's erect nipples as his free hand worked on unbuttoning the younger male's shirt. Allen's trembling hands, moved up and released the swordsman's long hair from the cloth that binds his hair up. He ran his fingers through the strands of hair and accidentally gripped it hard when he felt Kanda's hands, teasing is erect nipples. Kanda groaned at the tension of his hair being pulled and broke the kiss. The younger exorcist whimpered at the loss of contact on his lips but then his grip on Kanda's back tightened when Kanda started to ravish the skin under his ear and then moving to the side neck, sucking and biting his lover's delicious skin making his marks as a sign of claiming Allen as his property. The 15 year old male moaned and panted at the pleasure that came over him, moaning out the other's name against his ear. Kanda felt heat pooled in his lower region at the moaning sound of his name being called by the male under him.

_End Part 1_


End file.
